Ryuutsuki
by okamiyurei25
Summary: Summary: After Yamamoto find Ryuutsuki his day turn unexpected with surprises and revelation.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Ryuutsuki

Summary: Who is the kid that suddenly show up and where did he came from?

Pairing: 8018/ YamaHiba

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!

Author notes: This is my first fanfic so be a dear and be sensible to your comment. Thank you enjoy reading.

Chapter 1

After finishing his morning baseball practice he take a nice shower first to refresh him putting his school uniform Yamamoto Takeshi walk toward his classroom when he heard small mumble cry stopping him on his track. Curiously he looks around in his surrounding and found no one aside him. He listen intently to the sound trying to search were it was coming from picking up the sound from a little distance he walk toward it. Finally coming to a halt he peer to see who was crying only to meet by the sight of a boy that was curl up in the corner crying his little heart out with a fox plushe that was lock in his tight embrace. The boy look like 4 years old dressed in a light blue jumper. It had a mop of soft black hair that fell to the boy peachy skin sadly he can't see the boy face the plushe the child hugging tightly was blocking Yamamoto's view and effectively mumbling his crying. Seeing this he can't help himself he slowly approach the boy he was going to comfort the boy.

Sensing that his not alone anymore the child look up sniffing a little while wiping his tears to clear his vision his big brown eyes peer wearily at the person who was now approaching him. When Yamamoto meets the child watery brown orbs and finally see the boy face he was quite surprise for some unknown reason to him he felt like he recognize the boy. 'Hmm the kid looks somehow familiar but different at the sometime?' he can't put his finger to which it is that the boy resemblance he know he recognize the child face but it was different in someway. He was so absorbed in his thought he didn't saw the boy face brightening up in recognition and he was not prefer when the boy run toward him tackling him to the ground.

"Daddy" The boy joyfully said clinging to Yamamoto tightly letting go of his fox plushe in the ground.

Surprise by being tackle Yamamoto fall to the ground. Looking down at the boy who was happily nuzzling his chest he slowly sat up. Cooing at the cute boy he happily returns the hug.

"I'm sorry little fella but I'm not your Daddy." He said wearily when he remember the words the boy had been altered trying not to hurt the boy feeling.

The boy looks up at him with a pout in his adorable face his big brown eyes study him then it turn confuse he meet Yamamoto's curious brown eyes.

"You're my Daddy! Did you forget about me?" The boy said sniffing a little his eyes watered again making Yamamoto panics.

"Ahh It's not like that so please don't cry." He said trying to comfort the boy.

"Then Daddy loves me right?" The boy said slowly looking at Yamamoto.

"Of course I love you." He said sighting of relief when the boy eyes was clear for any tears.

"T-then you remember me right? Right?" The boy demanded to him he was being glared at. He can swear it can somehow match the prefect glare but in cute childish way.

"Um..Ano" Sweat dropping he look around nervously trying to look for some clue. His eyes landed on the fox plushe he saw that there is some word that engrave in the body of the fox. He carefully picked it up and read at the name that embroidered in it.

"Ryuutsuki?" He read carefully. He looks up slowly toward the boy glaring eyes. He shifts slightly at the gaze feeling uncomfortable. He was about to open his mouth to ask if he was wrong when the boy answer him.

"Hmph Daddy cheated." Ryuutsuki said huffing slightly facing the other direction a pout in his face.

"O-Of course not. Well the truth is this is the first time I saw you. Sorry." He admits apologetically scratching his neck.

The boy turns to face him again trying to see if Yamamoto was sincere.

"Okay Daddy. I'm going to forgive you but not fully." Amuse by this Yamamoto wait for the boy to continuous.

"If you buy me some ice cream later to make it up to I can fully forgive you." Ryuutsuki said grinning at his Daddy.

"Haha That's great. We can buy some ice cream later in our way home but first we need to hurry up before the bell ring." He also grins at the boy.

The boy energetically nods it head at him throwing its little arms around Yamamoto's neck while he slowly stands up holding the boy up with one arm with the plushe in another hand. He makes sure the boy was secured and comfortable in his arms when he continuo to walks toward his original destination.

He was glad when he reaches his classroom and thankfully no incident happens in the way there he carefully put Ryuutsuki down. When the boy looks up at him curiously he just grin down at the boy then took hold of the boy hand. Yamamoto happily opens the door thankfully the teacher had not yet there. Walking forward inside he saw Tsuna and Gokudera talking he rise his hand grin in his face and about to greet his friends but was cut of by none other than Ryuutsuki who also catch sight of them his face brighten up immediately.

"Uncle Tsuna, Uncle Hayato" Ryuutsuki loudly call waving his free hand energetically with grinning face.

Causing everyone's attention to turn in there direction shock evidence in there face specially the two person that being called Uncle. There's a heavy silence that hung in the air. Looking around Yamamoto he put the fox plushe under his arm then raise his free hand to wave a little chuckling nervously him hurriedly walk toward his sit making Ryuutsuki follow him. Feeling uncomfortable he shifted slightly in his chair while everyone eyes watch his every move struggling his shoulder he pick the boy up by his armpit he settle the boy down on his lap giving the plushe back to the boy who hug his plushe delightfully.

"What the-! What is the meaning of this baseball idiot?" Gokudera finally compose himself long enough to yelling at Yamamoto effectively breaking the silence and making everyone jump in there sit.

"Ahh Gokudera kun please calm down we can ask Yamamoto about the boy." Tsuna said after he also compose himself trying to calm the Storm Guardian.

"Haha It's alright Tsuna." Yamamoto said still grinning looking up toward Tsuna.

"Sorry Boss Tsuna." He said vowing apologetically to Tsuna.

"It's okay you can stop now Gokudera kun." Tsuna was relief when Gokudera stop his vowing making his way toward Yamamoto's sit and study the child with Gokudera in tow.

"So baseball idiot explain." Gokudera said sitting on the table next to Yamamoto while Tsuna stand in front in of them he turns also to Yamamoto to listen.

"Haha well you see Gokudera I found this little guy on the way up here his outside the school building alone and crying I can't just possibly leave the poor boy there can I? So I decided to bring him with me. Haha" He answer truthfully looking at Gokudera.

"You're such a moron. What if the kid parent was looking for him you're going to get in trouble idiot." Gokudera said with a look that said 'You're such a big moron I unfortunately of meeting'.

"Maa Gokudera that's not nice. Haha" He laughs a bit at Gokudera.

"Why you-" Gokudera was about to rant angry at being laugh at when Tsuna decided to speak.

"Ne Yamamoto did you think the boy was somehow I don't know look like small version of Hibari san?" Tsuna skeptically ask while studying the boy that also listening to there conversion.

These caught the attention of the two arguing skeptical by what Tsuna said they also turn to the boy.

"Wha- Your right Tenth. Baseball idiot don't tell us that's the bastard?" Gokudera's anger was starting to rise again ready to look for the stupid cow that the only suspect here.

"Hmm… My you're right Tsuna so that's why. Haha I get it now." He said surprise to finally get it.

"Ehh what do you mean Yamamoto?" Tsuna inquire he turn to Yamamoto.

"Haha will you see when I first saw him I thought somehow I know him he look kind of familiar but I can't remember who. Haha Now that you mention it he kind of thus especially when he was glaring." Yamamoto chuckle when he remembers it. 'Really the boy can be adorable even he was angry.' He thought fondly.

Tsuna and Gokudera look to each other they can detect some affection in Yamamoto's voice while talking about the boy.

Ryuutsuki was confuse everyone in the room was acting really strange specially his Uncles what was going on frowning a little trying to know what was happening first his Daddy now his Uncles its really confusing to him. He watches and listens when his Uncles question his Daddy about something he has a feeling it's about him. Did that mean his Uncles also forget him? First his Daddy now his Uncles why everyone was acting strange? Huffing slightly really this forgetting thingy was making him annoy.

"Daddy! Why are Uncle Tsuna and Uncle Hayato acting strange?" Ryuutsuki demanded.

Instantly the heavy silent hung again. Making everyone eyes bulge and mouths open even the teacher that arrives in the same time the boy altered the word. Tilting his head to the side the boy look back around blinking slowly really the people in the room was beginning to annoy him to no end glaring adorable adopting a cute angry pout in his face he huff in annoyance and crosses his little arms.

'Wow this day turns surprisingly uninspected.' Yamamoto thought amusement in his brown eyes. He coughs awkward covering his laugh that wants to come out.

"Y-Yamamoto did the kid just call you D-Daddy?" Tsuna awkwardly ask shifting his gaze between Yamamoto and the boy.

"Haha Yeah well you see Ryuutsuki here think am his Daddy so that's why. So yeah that's the reason haha." He replied cheerfully.

Yamamoto he watches in amusement at there reaction to his revelation specially the loud thudding of bodies his teacher and some of his classmate have made who was now fainted on the floor, the other female's was either sobbing or yelling some question he can't disaffirm he can still hear there surprise 'WHAT', Tsuna's trademark 'Heii's and Gokudera shout at him about something making the room extremely noisy.

"Daddy you forget to answer my question!" Ryuutsuki demand was also drown by the noise making the boy sulk. Seeing the sulking face Yamamoto tries comforting the boy.

The room occupant all freeze -except Yamamoto who was busy comforting the sulking boy- when they felt the murderous aura that was coming closer in alarming rate. Holding there breath when it stop out side there room they can't stop but jump to there place when the door slams open. They didn't look up they were busy praying for whoever above that can hear them to save life or wake them in this dream or nightmare was more fitting.

"I will bite you all to death, Crowding and disturbing the peace of my school with your pathetic loud noise." The cold voice hiss making some of the still couscous student shivers in fear. Fearing for there life especially when they can detect the hint of promising torture the person going to inflict on them.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Ryuutsuki

Summary: Who is the kid that suddenly show up and where did he came from?

Pairing: 8018/ YamaHiba

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!

Author notes: This is my first fanfic so be a dear and be sensible to your comment. Thank you enjoy reading.

Chapter 2

Braising there self they turn around at the now open door with frighten and even paler face they see none other than Hibari Kyouya the prefect was standing there hawk-like eyes with his icy glare them one by one his ever present tonfa at both hands raised and ready to strike all of them with murderous aura twirling around filling the room suffocating them.

"H-H-Hibari san" Tsuna stuttered turning pale when the prefect eyes turn to him.

"Bastard what are you doing here!" He distinctly jumps in front of Tsuna.

"I will personally punish all of you herbivores for the entire ruckus you all make." He said smirk evilly at them.

"I like to see you try bastard. Juudaime stay back." His dynamite in hands ready to thrown if the prefect attacks them. Blocking the prefect way before Hibari can inflict harm toward his boss he also unintentionally hides the other two.

"Ehh G-Gokudera kun you don't need to do that." He timidly said moving to the side so half of his body was visible behind Gokudera his gaze practically around trying to find some way to escape or someone to help them to the advancing prefect.

Moving forward he well start his punishment in this two herbivore –since Tsuna's friend was the only one conscious the other student was either fled the room running away to the prefect to save there own life or faint for lock of oxygen on there lungs joining the other bodies on the floor, the teacher was gone already she fled the scene when she wake up by the dark aura Hibari was releasing, so technically the Vongola and his friend plus the boy was the only occupant of the room- he smirks with obvious intention of sending them to the hospital at the same time disciplining them he well first punish this herbivore before he go hunt the other student that fled. 'They will receive the punishment I will personally going to give them wither they like it or not.' Hibari thought smugly. He swiftly close the distance between them he raised his tonfa up about to strike down when he heard someone murmuring catching Hibari's attention abruptly halting his tonfa that was about to connect to the noisy herbivore it was now inch away to Gokudera's face.

The murmuring was coming from behind the noisy herbivore. The foolish herbivore whoever it was still didn't acknowledge the prefect presence making Hibari's anger welled up inside. He didn't take kindly that his presence was being ignored or brush off easily he will see to it that that herbivore was truly punish. Pushing the two herbivores aside not-to-gently -dismissing Gokudera's indignant shout about him or the stumbling Vongola- he glare at the person catching sight of the Rain Guardian he was about to inflict bodily harm to the herbivore but stop.

Feeling eyes on him Yamamoto looks up meeting the prefect fury glare.

"Haha Yo Hibari." Yamamoto said cheerfully waving his free hand in greeting not at all affected by the wrath the prefect was displaying his other hand was patting the boy head lightly he was still consoling the sulking child.

"Yamamoto Takeshi Explain." He slowly begin his temper was above point.

"Ehh What do you mean Hibari?" Yamamoto ask baffle. Instantaneous the tonfa was next to his neck threatening.

"Don't act foolish am ordering you to tell me what that child is doing here. You disobeyed my school rule Yamamoto Takeshi, I bite you to death." He was about to press his tonfa hard but a hand stop his attack.

"Haha Wait Hibari let me explain." Yamamoto panicky said holding the tonfa firmly in his hand he slowly pushes the tonfa away from his neck. He was relief when Hibari pull the tonfa away.

"Hn" He grunt impatiently making Yamamoto know that he was listening.

Whilst his Daddy patting stop he can't help but whine slightly he was enjoying his Daddy petting on his head it was making him sleepy titling his head up to know the reason he saw another familiar face.

"Haha right. Um." He anxiously starts. "Well you see Hibari-" He was cut mid-sentence when something black blur attack the prefect.

"MOMMY!" Ryuutsuki happily throw and attach himself to the prefect front looking up dazzlingly.

Silence… Hibari blankly look down at the boy.

"Haha Maa this is kind of awkward. Haha" Yamamoto uncertainly said shifting his gaze between Ryuutsuki and Hibari he got up ready to take action incase the prefect do some unthinkable to the kid.

"HEIII R-Ryuutsuki H-Hibari san is not your m-mother." Tsuna stutter to the boy.

"That's right kid listen to Juudaime and get back to the baseball idiot." Gokudera order. "Although you sort of like the miniature form of the bastard." He mumbling afterthought.

"Hmm But he is my Mommy you can ask Daddy about it." Blinking at them Ryuutsuki replied bluntly then turn to Yamamoto's direction.

"Haha Um.. Well…" He start cautiously he didn't know how to answer this kind of question. He shifts uncomfortable especially there probing eyes was looking at his direction even Hibari's prying eyes. 'Man how should I said this if I said No Ryuutsuki will be sad but if Yes..' He look at the boy who look at him eagerly he smile in return then he turn his gaze at the prefect who return his gaze with its usual glare. 'If I said Yes Hibari most likely beat the light out of me..hmm..decision..decision' Yamamoto was so lost in his thought he didn't saw the on coming tonfa he stammer backward when it hit him in the jaw.

"Ouch Wha- Hibari Why did you do that?" He exclaims hand coming to nurse the hurt area.

"Daddy!" Ryuutsuki exclaim he hop down and hug his Daddy eyes wide in surprise by his Mommy action.

"Whoa Yamamoto are you ok?" Tsuna ask worriedly moving hurriedly to Yamamoto's side.

"Bastard you have no right to hit the idiot only I can do that." Gokudera bellow he was standing also in Yamamoto's other side when Tsuna and Yamamoto give him astonish look he turn to them. "What? It's true." He indignantly said.

"G-Gokudera kun." Tsuna didn't know what to say.

"Haha Wow Gokudera I didn't know you feel that way. Haha" Yamamoto laughs taking it as a joke.

"Oi I'm not joking you idiot so stop laughing or I will shove my dynamite down your throat." Gokudera threaten dynamite in hands to make his point.

"Ahh Gokudera kun please Stop." Tsuna immediately grasp Gokudera's hands before he can actually shove them to Yamamoto forgetting about the prefect.

"ENOUGH" The angry roar echo inside the room making the window rattle and the three herbivore plus the boy to jump in alarm they turn to the now red face prefect. Hibari's head was bow making his hair fall to his eyes they can swore there is black cloud forming behind the prefect they slowly edge away.

Yamamoto instantly lifts Ryuutsuki in his arm securely ready to bolt outside. The three look around looking for someway out the window was there first choose since it was only next to Tsuna but it was lock if they open it the prefect will notice there attempt to escape Hibari will surely beat they on spot -not that he will not- and if they broken the window the chance of surviving has slim since there classroom located in 2nd floor not only that but they didn't know how to jump down without getting injury or worst broken bone and if they did survive the fall Hibari well make sure they have then beat them in bloody bump. So no there next option The open door it was the save way out unfortunately it was situated behind Hibari. They share a look then Gokudera nod his head toward the open door if they run fast enough as if there life depend to it or there was a demon chasing behind them –if you ask them it both did- they can escape the prefect wrath. They bolt toward the door when out of nowhere Hibari appear in there path blocking there way making them stumble slightly to halt.

Hibari's angry meter was in full blast now. 'How dare those weak herbivores. How dare them.' He slowly looks up menacingly -if you look closely you can see fire in his eyes- he moves in attack position.

"I will not only bite you three to death I will also send you to you're death." He hissed darkly.

"HEEIII.. H-Hibari san p-please f-forgive u-us." Tsuna stuttered uncontrollable he throw his arms above covering his head in defense he almost wish Reborn was also then and shot him with Dying Will Bullets.

"BASTARD YOU THINK I LET YOU DO THAT I LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY." Gokudera glower he move in attack stance also.

Gokudera attack first by throwing his dynamite on the prefect who simply but swiftly swings it tonfa to the side making the dynamite fly to the other direction it hit the wall. Growling in angry by the explosive destruction to his beloved school Hibari also attack he raised his tonfa up connecting it on Gokudera's head who stumble by the impact but immediately recover who quickly move to the side before the other attack hit him. Meanwhile Yamamoto and Tsuna was hiding outside –they make it outside or more like Yamamoto carry Tsuna outside when the brunet was having his hysterical moment and take the distraction of the prefect when Gokudera's dynamite blown- peering inside at the fighting duo.

"What should we do Yamamoto? We can't just leave Gokudera kun there Hibari well beat him surely to bump." Tsuna whisper worriedly afraid that the prefect well heard them and turn to there direction.

"Hmm you're right I should help Gokudera there. Here take Ryuutsuki with you and take cover." Yamamoto said seriously while shifting the boy to Tsuna.

"Heiii… B-But its not fair if I go and hide somewhere while you and Gokudera kun fight Hibari san." He anxious said shifting his gaze inside to make sure that Hibari was not yet spotting them or Gokudera was still alive.

"Haha Don't worry you can ask help while you're escaping." He said encouraging.

"But I don't want to go and leave you two behind and look Ryuutsuki also didn't want to." He said pointing at the boy who sure enough had a strong grip on Yamamoto's neck.

"Ehh.. Your right." He also stared at the boy. "Ryuu-kun go to Uncle Tsuna." He gently said trying to coxing the boy toward Tsuna.

"NO I want to stay with Daddy." Ryuutsuki loudly protest his hold more tightening. He wails loudly pressing his face to Yamamoto's neck to mumble his crying.

"Oh my! Don't cry Ryuu-kun. You can stay if you want." He sympathetically said patting the boy in the back in comforting manner.

"Your Daddy was right so please stop crying. It didn't suit your cute face." Tsuna said soothing.

There both attention were on the boy they didn't see the shadow advancing in there direction they only acknowledge it when said shadow spoke.

"You herbivores think you can easily escape your punishment. Then your wrong." The eerily voice said making them jump and look at the glaring eyes of the prefect.

"H-Hibari san. W-where is G-Gokudera kun?" Tsuna said stuttering looking behind the prefect trying to look for Gokudera's were about.

"Hn the weak herbivore was out." He smugly replied.

"HEEIII G-Gokudera kun" Tsuna quickly run inside looking around for Gokudera only to find him sprawl on the floor. He kneels next to his Storm Guardian checking for any heavy damage the prefect inflicts. "H-Hibari san why did you do this to Gokudera kun." He looks at the prefect with teary eyes.

"Tch I didn't do it so stop your drama herbivore." He annoyingly said he crossed his arm on his chest.

"Heeiii?" Tsuna look inquiringly up at Hibari.

"Hn When one of the table caught on the blast it went flying and fall on him that's why his pass-out." He said flatly.

"Ehh I-I see." He turns sweat dropping and true enough there's a table next to Gokudera.

"But enough it's your time to be punish." He was about to go and beat Tsuna only to be stop by the hand that grip his elbow.

"Maa I think that's enough Hibari." Yamamoto state seriously.

"Tch Don't touch me herbivore." He hisses yanking his arm away from Yamamoto's grip. Turning his head slightly to peer at Yamamoto. "Or do you want to go first?" He ask smugly.

"Haha That's not it you see your scaring little Ryuu-kun here." Yamamoto answers patting the boy back. "See the poor boy fall himself asleep exhausted for all the crying he make." To make his point he turns around so that Hibari can see the boy tear streak sleeping face.

Hibari blankly look at the child that still clinging to Yamamoto he suddenly felt some unknown emotion when he saw the tears stain face.

"Tch Fine herbivore." He angrily grunts.

"Haha thanks Hibari." He smiles in relief.

"Hn I'm only doing this because of the boy don't think that it's because of you. I'm still going to punish you and your herbivore friends."

"Haha Of course Hibari."

"Shut up herbivore." He turns to look at Tsuna –who was busy waking Gokudera up. "Oi herbivore."

"Heiii… W-What it is H-Hibari san?" He jumps in surprise for being address he looks up to the prefect.

"Bring that other herbivore to the infirmary and clean this mess."

"O-Okay Hibari san." Tsuna said hesitantly he look at Gokudera again.

"Ahh Tsuna I help y-" He was about to pass the child to Hibari but stop his movement when hand grip his sleeve.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi can handle the herbivore. Come." He dragged Yamamoto by the sleeve toward the Disciplinary Office ignoring Yamamoto's protest.

"Ahh But Tsuna's need help." He hesitantly follow Hibari while look back.

"Don't worry Yamamoto I can manage." Tsuna said loudly.

"Ohh Ok Tsuna." Yamamoto also loudly called making Hibari glare at him a little he just smile in return. They silently make there way toward the Disciplinary Office.

Meanwhile inside classroom

"Well Gokudera kun we should make our way to the infirmary." He said to the still pass-out teen. Releasing a sigh he was about to fling Gokudera arm over his shoulders when he caught something in the corner of his eyes. "Hmm" Walking toward it he slowly picks it up Tsuna recognize it as the fox plushe the boy was carrying. "Ryuutsuki will surely going to look for this." Sighting again he comes back to Gokudera's side. Tsuna fling Gokudera's arm across his shoulder and slowly stand up stumbling slightly under the other weight -the plushe in his other hand the one around Gokudera's waist making his life difficult- he start walking toward the door trying not to trip on small debris.

5 minutes later Halfway toward the infirmary

"Hah D-Don't.. ha.. w-worry G-Gokudera kun we will m-make..Ahhh" Tsuna unsteadily said stopping for a moment to catch some breath he was about to lean on the wall but his whole body was shaking terrible for the effort of dragging Gokudera's weight so instead his knee felt like jelly then he fall face first dragging Gokudera on top of him. "Can't…breathe…" Tsuna try to sit up but it was difficult especially if there is another weight on his back. Before passing out the last he hear is the sound of running footstep going to there location.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Ryuutsuki

Summary: Who is the kid that suddenly show up and where did he came from?

Pairing: 8018/ YamaHiba

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!

Author notes: This is my first fanfic so be a dear and be sensible to your comment. Thank you enjoy reading.

Chapter 3

It is a beautiful day perfect for playing baseball. The sky was in perfect clear blue with some patches of cloud drifting slowly, the sun is shining brightly, the wind is blowing softly passing each open window giving a relaxing feeling to everyone….

…Everyone except to the baseball lover who was shifting ever so slightly on his sit inside the Disciplinary Office. The silence was killing him ever since they arrive in the Office they did not alter any word. Hibari just ignore him when he try start a conversation so he contain to remain quiet and watch Ryuutsuki sleep peacefully on his lap that would be easy if Hibari's inquiring glare was NOT directly on him.

"Haha Hibari san d-" Yamamoto hesitantly starts only to be cut of.

"Explain. Now" Hibari puncture every word with authority.

"Haha will you see I found the kid alone outside so I decided t-" He was started when abruptly Hibari stand up.

"YOU decided to take the boy with you." He stated while advancing toward Yamamoto "What do you think you are thinking Yamamoto Takeshi or do you think at all?" He grab Yamamoto's collar while mindful about the sleeping boy.

"Ouch you hurt my feelings Hibari. You shouldn't say that. Haha" He laughs nervously.

"Shut up idiot." He gritted his teeth threateningly.

"Haha You sound like Gokudera." He said mischievously.

"Don't compare me to that noisy herbivore." He sneers angrily. "And don't change the topic." He added.

"Haha Sorry..sorry..I forget."

"Why you herbivore. I bite you to de-" He was about to hit Yamamoto but stop when he the boy stir in his sleep.

"Mommy? Daddy?" He sleepily called blinking up at the two figures.

"Tch I'm not your Mommy kid." He flatly said letting his grip on Yamamoto go then he pull away then look down at the boy.

"B-But…" Ryuutsuki slowly tear up the boy turn his head and press his face on Yamamoto's chest.

"Ohh Look at what you did Hibari you make him cries again." Yamamoto said patting the boy head in comforting manner.

"Tch I don't care." But his eyes were clued to the boy.

"Haha don't be mean Hibari his just a boy." Yamamoto playfully scolded.

Scowling at Yamamoto he was about to retort when the boy slightly turn its head to peer at him. When the boy big watery brown eyes meet his black eyes he felt it again the annoying clenching feeling in his chest everytime he saw the boy cry. Sighting in defeat he unexpectedly sits down next to Yamamoto much to the latter surprise.

"Fine you can call me Mommy until we found your parent." Hibari grumpily said looking at the boy who thankfully stops it sobbing.

"R-Really I can call you mommy again?" The boy hesitantly asks.

Grumbling a little Hibari finally said "Yeah" He was surprise when the boy tackle him making him stumbling a little on his sit.

"Mommy." Ryuutsuki joyfully said nuzzling Hibari's chest a little the boy turn to Yamamoto. "Look Daddy mommy's not mad anymore." He said grinning at Yamamoto.

"Haha your right Ryuutsuki." Yamamoto return the grin with his own patting the boy head then he turn to Hibari. "I didn't know you had maternal instinct in you Hibari Haha" He said teasingly.

"Shut up herbivore or I will shut you up personally by the means of my tonfa." Hibari hiss but there is small blush forming on his face.

"Haha Joke. I'm only joking Hibari." Raising his hands on surrender but there is small twitch in his lip indicating that Yamamoto was holding his laughter.

Hibari can felt his vein twitching in irritation he just content himself by slapping the herbivore in the head HARD taking a great satisfaction when Yamamoto cry in pain.

"Ouch Hibari Why did you do that?" He whine loudly "That's hurt I think you just successfully slap my brain out. Haha"

"Your idiocy has no limit Yamamoto Takeshi." He flatly said "Hn I didn't accomplish that accusation herbivore because there is no brain on you head to be slap out." He said smugly smirk in place.

"Haha that's plain mean of you Hibari." He said laughing.

"Daddy" Ryuutsuki called while tugging at Yamamoto's sleeve.

"Yes what it is Ryuu-kun?" He inquires looking down at the boy.

"I'm hungry." To make his point his tummy grumble loud enough to hear.

"You sure did." Grinning at the boy Yamamoto turn around to grab his bag to rummageinside. "Hmm here luckily I did not put down my bag when we enter the classroom and save it before the incident happen." Yamamoto grabs his bento then handed it to the boy.

"What's inside Daddy?" He curiously ask he slowly open the lid he saw row of sushi. Squealing loudly he turn to Hibari. "Look Mommy." He brightly said bringing the bento to Hibari's eye level to see.

"That nice." He said uninterested but with small smile.

"Maa maa Here Ryuu-kun let me get that for you." Reaching to get the cover to the boy then place it on the table. "You should eat to Hibari there is enough sushi for the three of us." He suggested before he shove a piece of sushi in his mouth.

"Tch I'm not hungry herbivore."

"Here Mommy fed me." Ryuutsuki requested Hibari while handing the chop stick. Hibari just accept the chop stick wordlessly taking a piece of sushi he bring it near the boy mouth who happily eat it.

"Maa Hibari just try some I guaranty you it taste delicious my old man made it." Looking at Hibari with puppy dog eyes, who ignore him in favor on finishing his task. "You know it's already class break." He slowly starts only to be cut of by Hibari's glare. In cue the bell ring signaling the recess. "See."

"And what do you want to prove Yamamoto Takeshi that you can predict the exact time of class break?" Sneer mockingly.

"Haha that's not what I mean."

"Then what herbivore."

"I mean you need to eat properly so your body can function for your daily task. Come to think of it what did you do during class break?" Yamamoto explains then tilts his head onward at Hibari who busying himself on feeding the boy.

"Tch I think that's none of your business herbivore." Hibari flatly replied.

"Of course it is look we already had a son. Haha We looks like a family like this." He said teasingly. Only to got smack at the head again. "Ouch Hibari why do you always do that. You know you should call me Takeshi and I will call you Kyouya what do you think? Since Ryuutsuki is our son." Before Hibari can think about to open his mouth he heard Hibird chirping who entered to the open window and landed in front of them.

"Hibari. Hibari" Shifting its little head it look up at them. Hibari just lifted his hand.

"HIBIRD" A joyful cry surprise the two teen and Hibird who only look at the boy. Ryuutsuki extended his arm toward Hibird asking the bird to come to him.

Hibird look first to Hibari who nod his head then look again to the smiling boy then the bird fly landing on the boy hand who pat his head lightly chirping in appreciation. The teen watch this exchange for awhile when Yamamoto decided to speak again turning to Hibari.

"Sooo…What do you think?"

"About what herbivore." Hibari said uninterested.

"About the name calling?" Titling his head to the side. "Ohh also the sushi you should try some." He added afterthought.

"Will you stop pestering me if I agree?" He said scowling.

"Yap." Yamamoto just grins again.

"Tch Fine _Takeshi._" Hibari bite another piece of sushi in his mouth chewing angrily while glaring at the Rain Guardian.

"Haha See that is not hard _Kyouya._ So.. How's the sushi taste? Passable?" Grabbing some for himself.

Hibari just ignore him the prefect attention was on feeding himself and the boy. They fell in relaxing silent the only sound was Ryuutsuki's laugh and Hibird chirp of the boy name. For a moment they remain like that when soft knock break the silent.

"Come in." Hibari called firmly.

"Kyou-san we just-" Kusakabe stop when he saw the other occupant of the room but continuo none-the-less "Finish our patrolling. Hello Yamamoto-san"

"Haha hi Kusakabe-san." Yamamoto cheerfully greeted back.

Ignoring the exchange Hibari or not bothering to move away to Yamamoto. Hibari look at Kusakabe.

"Kusakabe I want you to inform the police about a missing child and report to me immediately if they found his parent or legal guardian. That all."

"Okay Kyou-san. If you excuse me." Bowing to the two teen he made his way out when he receive a nod. When Hibari was sure that Kusakabe was out of hearing range he turn to Yamamoto.

"So her-" He stop talking when Yamamoto give him a look gritting his teeth before continuing. "Takeshi."

"Yes Kyouya?" Yamamoto beam at him. Apparently Yamamoto didn't have a hard time calling his name and seem delighted about it.

"About the boy you didn't explain to me how you found him." Hibari said sighting will massaging his forehead.

"Ohh Well" Yamamoto narrated what happen that morning on how he found Ryuutsuki.

In the Infirmary

White… That is the first thing come to Tsuna's mind when he woke up blinking slowly trying to adjust to the light he recognizes that he was in the infirmary. 'How did I get here?' He thought turning around he heard some shuffling in his right.

"Ryohei-sempai?" Trying to make out the person.

"TSUNA! Are you extremely okay?" Ryohei excitedly turn to Tsuna grateful that one of his 'patient' was awake.

"Yeah thank you for asking Ryohei-sempai. Um..How did I get here sempai?" He ask nervously.

"I extremely carry you two up here when I saw you laying in the hallway."

"Ohh I'm sorry if we trouble you." Tsuna sheepishly "Ahh how's Gokudera?"

"It's extremely ok. His okay now I already heal his wound." He grin "Ohh Look his also waking up." Seeing Gokudera stir in the bed and completely healed.

"Ugh what happen?" Gokudera said will trying to get up.

"EXTREME! GOKUDERA YOU'RE FINALLY AWAKE"

"Tch Shut up lawn head you're making my headache worst."

"Your extremely ungrateful octopus head." Huffing at the comment.

Snorting loud enough to hear but Gokudera didn't comment making Ryohei throw an insult that Gokudera return kindly by throwing his own. In the background Tsuna just watch the two fights.

Suddenly Ryohei turn to Tsuna ignoring Gokudera for a moment. "Hey you extremely forget to tell me what happen to the both of you."

"OI Lawn head I'm not done-" Gokudera annoy for being ignore but look up to the person on the bed next to him. "Ah Juudaime are you alrAhh.." He was about to jump toward Tsuna only to ungracefully fall down the bed.

"Whoa Gokudera kun/Octopus head are you alright?" They both ask at the same time looking down on the felled teen.

"Ouch am alright Juudaime don't worry." Standing up instantly making him stumble slightly before straightening up.

"Please be careful Gokudera-kun before you get yourself hurt." Tsuna sigh.

"Don't wor-" He was cut of by the tapping in his shoulder irritated by the interruption he angrily turn and sneer. "What Lawn head."

"Will Octopus head am extremely confuse to what happen to the two of you." Ryohei ask shifting his gaze between them. "So… are you extreme going to tell me or am going to knock you out and let Tsuna tell me?" He added when he saw Gokudera was about to say an angry retort.

Gokudera just snort and ignore him. Tsuna nervously look at the two and narrated what happen when he finish Gokudera had a shock expression and Ryohei has excited and confuse look.

"Well… Come to think of it the last thing I remember was being hit hard on the head." Gokudera said contemplating.

"EXTREME we should go look for Yamamoto. I want to see the cute boy." Ryohei excited yell while punching the air.

"Shut up lawn head didn't you hear what Juudaime said? The baseball idiot is together with that bastard." Gokudera snap but Ryohei is already gone. "That idiot I was not done talking."

Releasing a sigh Tsuna turn to Gokudera. "We should follow sempai and am worried about Yamamoto we must check if his okay we don't know what Hibari-san did to him." Then he catches sight of the plushe. "Ohh I also forgot about this I must return this to Ryuutsuki."

"You're right Juudaime we must check if the baseball idiot was death." Gokudera replied walking toward the door.

"You shouldn't say something like that Gokudera-kun." Tsuna look down solemnly.

"Sorry Juudaime." Bowing in apology then added. "But don't worried about the idiot he well be alright. Remember his one of the Guardian he can easily protect himself." Smiling in reassurance at Tsuna when the teen return his smile he turn around then look over his shoulder then grin. "We should be in our way Juudaime before lawn head do some drastic."

"We really should be."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Ryuutsuki

Summary: Who is the kid that suddenly show up and where did he came from?

Pairing: 8018/ YamaHiba

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!

Author notes: This is my first fanfic so be a dear and be sensible to your comment. Thank you enjoy reading.

Chapter 4

They were having a relaxing family time -for Yamamoto's point of view- when unannounced the door slam open presenting a excited looking Ryohei wildly looking around the room catching sight of them or more specifically on the boy sitting on Hibari's lap also looking at the boxer with surprise look, except Hibari who glare at the intruder then proceeded to enter without permeation stopping only in front of the couch facing them.

"So you are the extremely cute boy Tsuna was talking about?" Ryohei unexpectedly snatch the boy up for Hibari in eye level.

"Uncle Ryohei" Ryuutsuki surprise face was replace by recognition one.

"Whoa he extremely know me how's that Yamamoto?" Ryohei look fascinated by the boy knowledge.

"Haha I also didn't know Ryohei-sempai." Yamamoto sheepishly replied.

Without warning Hibari stand up and smack Ryohei on the head mindful about the boy.

"Ouch that extremely hurt." Ryohei loudly complain holding his injured head.

"I don't care herbivore. You just enter without permeation." Hibari just hiss but not attacking.

"Well you extremely did not have to hit me. What if you also hit the kid." He retorted.

"Maa Kyouya sempai was just excited to meet our son." Grin cheekily at Hibari that only answer him with glare and a soft blush.

"Yamamoto was right I-" He immediately halt when the word process "Excuse me did you extremely said 'our son'?"

"Haha yap sempai Ryuutsuki think am his Daddy and Kyouya as his Mommy so now we are one family." Yamamoto's grin get bigger he seems enjoying the 'Playing House'.

"Oh" Dumbfounded replied.

Snorting in amusement Hibari heard soft hesitant knock looking at the open door he saw the two herbivores peering inside. "Hn you can come in herbivores." He called firmly.

"H-Hibari san sorry for intruding. Yamamoto." Tsuna nervously greeted hesitantly walk inside Gokudera in his side.

"Yo Tsuna, Gokudera." Yamamoto called waving his hand in his position on the couch.

"Tch baseball idiot you're still alive." Gokudera just quickly scan Yamamoto then plop down next to him on the couch. Ignoring Hibari's glare on him.

"Haha I'm ok. No need to worry Gokudera."

"Tch Who said I'm worried about you baseball idiot? My concerned lay only about Juudaime." His snappy replied.

"Haha No needs to be shy about admitting you're worried."

"What are you trying to say baseball idiot? That am lying?" Gokudera sneer accusingly.

"Maa that is not-" Yamamoto start explaining.

"Because am not." He was about to start a rant when Hibari smack his head. "Ouch what's your problem bastard?" Turning to the prefect angrily.

"Tch herbivore your girly voice was starting to hurt my ears." Hibari coldly said. Making Gokudera fuming.

"Maa calm down you two." Trying to break the on coming fight and added with serious face. "And you must not fight in front of Ryuu-kun his going to be sad if he sees his Uncle and Mommy fight."

The only answer he gets was glare from Hibari and snicker from Gokudera.

"Whoah.." Tsuna squeak stumbling when Reborn land on his head unannounced.

"Yo Kid." Yamamoto greet helping Tsuna steady himself.

"Ciaossu" Reborn greeted back then he catch sight of Ryuutsuki. "Who's the kid?"

"Thanks Yamamoto." Smiling gratefully then steady himself. "Ahh Reborn this is Ryuutsuki Yamamoto found him this morning." Tsuna explain but he was somewhat hesitant to add some more.

"Hmm... He looks like you Hibari. Son of your?" Reborn pointed out jumping in Ryohei's head studying the boy who look back at him.

Pretending that he didn't hear Reborn he just turns around in embarrassment. Taking pity on him Yamamoto responds.

"Ahh No that is not his son. Tsuna say the same thing when he saw Ryuutsuki. But he calls Kyouya Mommy."

They caught the slip but they didn't about it. Reborn tilted his head toward Hibari amusement written on his face. "Mommy?" Then he turns to Yamamoto. "So whose the Daddy?" He saw Yamamoto blush then look hesitantly to Hibari who also sporting a blush. "Hmm… Interesting." Smirking at the sight.

Looking at Reborn Tsuna ask "What do you mean Reborn?"

"Nothing Dame-Tsuna." jumping on Yamamoto's shoulder.

Tsuna turn when he heard a joyful laugh coming from Ryuutsuki who was up the air then land on Ryohei waiting arms. Panicking he quickly move next to Ryohei. "Ahh Ryohei-sempai please be careful with Ryuutsuki don't throw him hard."

Without looking at Tsuna, Ryohei just continuo mindful about his strength. "Haha Don't worry Tsuna I extremely careful am not going to hurt him."

They heard Hibari mumble something along the line of 'You better be herbivore or else.' Then glare at them in his positing next to Yamamoto that Reborn didn't miss.

Ignoring the commotion "So who's the boy going to stay with?"

"Mine." Yamamoto instantly exclaims making everyone look at him. "I mean I found him and well… That it. Haha"

"Tch that's right since you are his 'Daddy'." Gokudera tease.

"Would your dad mind it?" Tsuna inquire.

Yamamoto just smiles trying to reassure them. "I'm sure my old man well be thrilled but he wouldn't mind if the kid stays in our place while waiting for his parent to arrive."

"How about his 'Mommy' did he approve?" Sneaking a glance at Hibari only to be answer by a smack in the head. "Ouch why you! Are you really looking for a fight?" He yells indignantly.

"Say that again herbivore and I make sure that no flying table will interrupt." Hibari sneer sarcastically tonfa out.

Gokudera face turns red in angry and embarrassment the dynamite in hand in second.

Seeing this Tsuna run headed for Gokudera trying to calm down the livid teen. "Gokudera-kun please calm down before one of you get hurt."

"Tsuna's right Kyouya you didn't want to upset Ryuutsuki. Ne" Yamamoto said while trying to lower the tonfa.

"Don't worry Juudaime it will only take a second am just going to teach this bastard a lesson." Gokudera said with tight voice.

"Tch I like to see you try herbivore." He smugly replied then twists to Yamamoto. "And you let go and don't touch me before I also bite you to death." Hiss in warning.

Yamamoto just heeds the warning. "Maa settle down you two we don't want to destroy this room you know one is enough." He said matter of fact. Something trigger in Hibari when Yamamoto finish talking.

"Yamamoto's right." Tsuna then look at Hibari only to submit to a glare. "W-What is it Hibari-san?"

Hibari's glare only intensified. "Herbivore." He started making Tsuna stand straight. "Did you finish fixing the classroom?"

"Heiii..Um.. Well.. You see H-Hibari san.." Shifting uneasily Tsuna look for the right word to said.

Instantaneously Hibari's tonfa dangerously place in Tsuna's neck forgetting about Gokudera for a moment. "Did you or did you not?"

"Maa Kyouya you don't have to do that to Tsuna we can clean the classroom later if you want." Yamamoto offer making Tsuna sigh in relief and look at Yamamoto appreciatively.

"Tch yeah bastard we can do that later so leave Juudaime alone." Gokudera was about to add something to say when Tsuna give him pleading look asking him not to agitate Hibari more so he just close his mouth.

"Fine herbivore I well hold you to that word." Yamamoto beam at him that Hibari just ignore.

Reborn just watch there interaction especially Yamamoto and Hibari's. When Ryohei speak up.

"Yamamoto little Ryuutsuki is extremely sleeping." Ryohei said looking down at said boy that even with the commotion was sleeping peacefully.

"Haha he sure worn out for the playing he do. Here let me handle Ryuutsuki for you sempai." Yamamoto extends his arms to take the boy from Ryohei's arm gently making sure that Ryuutsuki remain sleeping.

Ryohei's gaze linger to the boy face in marvel while watching Yamamoto position the boy in more comfortable way in his arm. "Hey why don't we introduce Ryuutsuki to everyone they well be extremely thrilled about this?" he eagerly said.

Reborn lower his fedora in his face making small thoughtful sound. "If that's the case we should have sleepover in Dame-Tsuna's house and invite everyone its easy that way."

"Eh Reborn don't make decision so easily. We should ask mom first if it's ok."

"Quiet Dame-Tsuna you will obviously ask mama about it when we get home." Reborn said unsympathetically.

"Heiii… Why m-" Tsuna began only to stop when Reborn give him the look the one that if he disobeyed there will be nasty consequence that surely bestow on him he can't help but flinch and dejectedly nod in agreement.

"Extreme I should be on my way and tell Kyoko about it. I see you guys later." Ryohei elatedly run outside going who-knows-where.

"I'm going home now. Dame-Tsuna don't forget your duty." Reborn turn around and jump outside.

"What those suppose to mean?" Tsuna ask watching Reborn disappear in sight.

"It means the classroom herbivore." Hibari answer him aloofly.

"O-Oh right. Bye then." Tsuna hastily make his way out.

"Ahh Wait Juudaime I'll help you." Gokudera hurriedly make his way to Tsuna will mumbling. "Tch that bastard should help also his have a fair share of distraction in the classroom."

Tsuna shush Gokudera before Hibari hear and attack them from his companion comment.

Yamamoto watch the retracting back of his friends he turn to Hibari. "Here Kyouya you hold Ryuutsuki for a while well I help Tsuna." Hibari look at him for a second before accept the sleeping boy. "I well come back later to get him. Ok?" Hibari just make a sound of acknowledgement then he run of catching Tsuna immediately. Hibari look down at the boy then sigh, walking in the direction of the couch and settle the boy down making sure that he will not fall and comfortable before walking to his desk and start signing the paper.

When they finish cleaning the classroom it was already time to go home. Then went in deferent direction Gokudera went home first getting his needed belonging before going to Tsuna's house while Tsuna go straight home making the preparation for the sleepover and Yamamoto make his way to the Disciplinary Office.

Knocking softly he hear a small voice that giving him access to enter. Opening the room he saw Hibari helping Ryuutsuki color the draw picture on Hibari's desk while the boy was sitting on the prefect lap.

Ryuutsuki look up smiling at Yamamoto. "Look Daddy mommy draws this for me and we color the picture. Look isn't beautiful?" Lifting up said drawing to see fine.

Yamamoto wander inside looking at the drawing closely. "Haha It is beautiful." ruffle the boy hair when he gets close to the two. "Is that Hibird?"

"Indeed it was." Hibari mutter in replied.

"Here Daddy this one I draw all by myself." Ryuutsuki state proudly showing a drawing of three color figure.

"Wow your good at drawing just like your mommy." Yamamoto said mischievously at Hibari earning himself a glare in return. Turning his gaze back at the picture he caught small yellow dot. "What is this Ryuutsuki?" Pointing it to the boy.

"Oh that's Hibird. See Hibird perch on mommy's shoulder." Ryuutsuki happily explain.

"Haha we should frame and put it on your office Kyouya." Not waiting for the others replied Yamamoto continuo. "Oh are you both done? We should be on our way am going home first to get some stuff before going to Tsuna."

"Hn."

Yamamoto bends down to take Ryuutsuki then turn to Hibari. "You're going to right?"

"I don't see why I need to."

"Well… Ryuutsuki will be happy if your there."

"I hate crowding Takeshi." Glaring at the puppy look Yamamoto was giving him.

Yamamoto obliviously seeing himself defeated whisper to the boy ear.

Ryuutsuki eyes light up when Yamamoto finish speaking. "Really Daddy?" Yamamoto nod making Hibari watch there interaction suspiciously. "Okay. Mommy you're coming too right?"

"No I'm not."

"But… but mommy you have to go too." He whine Hibari just look at him seeing this he change tactics he dunk his head sniffing a little then he look up viewing his watery brown orbs with quivering lips, Hibari's eyes twitch at the sight.

Yamamoto amuse by the scene peep in. "Aww… Look what you did Kyouya you make little Ryuu-kun cry." Patting the boy head in comfort he then smile at Hibari who narrow his eyes on suspicious. "You should just agreed. Ryuu-kun will stop his crying if you do. Right Ryuu-kun?" The boy nod its head peering at Hibari's reaction.

"You are evil Takeshi." Yamamoto only smile on him in answer sighing in defeat. "Fine."

Yamamoto and Ryuutsuki face brighten Hibari unquestionably though the two was related the way they act right now have proven the similarity they have.

"Haha That good, well go on now." Walking toward the door he look at his shoulder to peer at Hibari who was organizing the stuff they use. "Now Kyouya don't forget the sleepover at Tsuna. Bye"

"Bye mommy" Ryuutsuki called waving at the prefect who return the gesture.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Ryuutsuki

Summary: Who is the kid that suddenly show up and where did he came from?

Pairing: 8018/ YamaHiba

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!

Author notes: This is my first fanfic so be a dear and be sensible to your comment. Thank you enjoy reading.

Chapter 5

After they stopover in ice-cream parlor they finally make it in front of Takesushi. Walking inside Yamamoto greeted his father who turn around immediately about to greet his son back when he saw his son carrying a boy who was happily and messily eating ice-cream.

"Takeshi Who's that boy?" Tsuyoshi laid the knife he was holding down on the counter then walk his way next to his son.

"Oh his Ryuutsuki I found him this morning in school and he was under my care for awhile, while we search for his parent. Is it okay if he stays here for awhile?" He hesitantly asks.

"No problem. As long as no one demands about the kid or police knocking in our door accusing you of kidnapping its ok." He half-joke.

Ryuutsuki look up at his ice-cream for a second. "Ahh Grandpa looks what daddy brought me." Ryuutsuki beam at Tsuyoshi showing him the ice-cream.

Stun by the boy he ask dubiously. "Takeshi did the boy just call you d-daddy?"

"Haha yeah." His nervously admit when his father look at him silently asking for any explanation. "That's the other reason why his with me he think am his father."

Tsuyoshi just shift his gaze to the two as if he was connecting some puzzle 'Will if you look closely he kindda look like Takeshi when he was young especially the way they smile were the same.' He thought before sighing he just ignore his finding and grin at his son. "Nah its ok now. Are you hungry? I will make you some sushi."

"Oh Me! Me I want some grandpa." Ryuutsuki energetically answer waving his hand up ice-cream in his other hand.

Tsuyoshi laugh at the boy enthusiastic. "My what a lively kid. Wait here I make you my delicious sushi. Ok?"

The boy nods its head. "Can I watch you work grandpa please?" He look with puppy eyes expression.

Tsuyoshi can not say no to the cuteness the boy was radiating. "Of course. But your going to sit on here you can see me work and also you're in save distance." Tsuyoshi hoist the boy up in his arm and sit the boy on the stall next to his working station, near enough so the boy can see him work.

"Oh I almost forget." Catching his father attention. "Were going to Tsuna's house today for sleepover is that okay?"

"Hmm Sure. If that the case I make more sushi so you can all share."

"Thanks dad." Yamamoto run to his room to get the stuff he needed.

^-^ ^-^ ^-^  
>30 minute later… Yamamoto finishes his packing after double checking his thing he descendent the stair duffel bag on his shoulder only to be face to a sight of his father laughing and talking to Hibari Kyouya who was doing a pretty good job in attending Ryuutsuki while the boy eat at the same time having a conversation to his father. Amuse by the scene he skipped next to Hibari who took a second glance at him then return to his task.<p>

"Takeshi what took you so long you make Hibari-kun wait."

'Hibari-kun? How long had Kyouya been here?' Looking at them Yamamoto scratch his neck in embarrassment. "Haha sorry I took shower first and check properly my things before going down. I didn't know that someone was waiting."

"Don't sweat it Takeshi I entertain Hibari-kun while you are busy and also you did not mention that Ryuu-kun have been calling someone as his mommy." 'and also a boy at that.' He silently thought. He pause for a moment to study the two teen. "Haha If I didn't know any better I say that the boy can pass as your son. What with the similar glint when you to look happy and the boy look similar to Hibari-kun." Tsuyoshi pause again he had thoughtfully look.

Seeing the look his father has Yamamoto decided to change the topic. "Haha sorry about that but we should be on our way. Come on Kyouya." He grab the plastic bag that contain the sushi he was going to bring with him.

"Kyouya? Eh" Tsuyoshi eyes have twinkle in mischief. "Takeshi are you hiding something for me?"

Feeling the awkward atmosphere and the blush creep up his face Yamamoto cough lightly and open his mouth to say something only to gap at his father next declaration along side him was Hibari that also a gap but he automatically put his mask of indifferent before any one can see but you can see small blush forming.

"Hmm If that the case then Welcome to the family Kyouya-kun you didn't mind if I call you by your name right?" He said flamboyantly grins and winks at the two blushing teens.

Wanting to escape the awkwardness he hoist Hibari up gently and motion to the prefect to carry Ryuutsuki who swiftly obeyed without complain. Hibari nod his head in gesture of good bye to the elder Yamamoto.

"Haha Bye dad we are going now see you tomorrow." He usher Hibari out he can hear his father teasing word about 'avoiding the question' and 'explaining something when he return' that he cheerfully ignore.

Tsuna hurriedly run to open the front door when he heard someone knocking, he was greeted by Yamamoto's smiling face that he return but turn to shock when he so who was next to the baseball lover it was Hibari and in his arm was a bubbly Ryuutsuki.

"Hi Uncle Tsuna." The boy greeted smiling at Tsuna.

"Yo Sorry if we were late." Smiling sheepishly. "Here dad sushi for us." He pass the bag to Tsuna.

Coming out of his astonish he tentatively nod at Hibari's direction then turn to Yamamoto taking the bag at the same time opening the door wider so the three can enter . "Hi. Thanks we can eat the sushi later and don't worry about it the girls went out to buy something so it's ok if you arrive late." Tsuna explain leading them to the living room.

Yamamoto looking around to see whose already in there it was occupied by Gokudera, Reborn, Lambo, Ipin and Ryohei. "Hey guys."

"Hello." Ryuutsuki greet with smile also looking at his surrounding his gaze halt at the three kids in the room recognizing one of them he tug at Hibari's sleeve signaling he want to be put down.

"Ciaossu"

Jumping out of his sit Ryohei enthusiastically greet them. "Extreme you're finally here Yamamoto and you also brought Hibari with you. How did you extremely convince him to come? Oh hello little Ryuutsuki." He said with one breath making the other occupant look at him in amazement –except Hibari that give him a glare for being noisy, Reborn that was smirking and Tsuna's panic shout when Ipin cling to his pants and saw her activate her time bomb then proceeded to throw her outside -.

Hibari settle the boy down stride to the couch he nod to Reborn in acknowledgment and unceremoniously sit down he continued to ignore the other occupant he glare at Yamamoto a moment when said person bravely sat down next to him then he ignore him also he content himself in watching Ryuutsuki interact.

Lambo gallantly walk next to Ryuutsuki analyzing the kid. "Yama-chan whose this kid?" Not waiting at Yamamoto's replied he continuo. "It doesn't matter. Hehe am Lambo-san if you want to be my friend your going to be my servant." He get two answer a confuse look and a whack in the head courtesy of Reborn. Lambo immediately tear up mumbling "Gotta… be… calm…" Gokudera aggravate it more when he shout "That what you get stupid cow." He wails loudly. "WAAAHH…! I CAN'T!" Pulling the 10-year bazooka out his afro he jumps inside it covering his spot with pink smoke.

Hibari instantly grab Ryuutsuki away shielding him behind when Lambo pull the bazooka out. They heard some panting inside the smoke then a loud thud and a yelp when the person trip on something when the pink smoke clear they saw adult Lambo sprawl on the floor he slowly sit up rubbing his hurt face.

"HEII… adult Lambo are you ok?" Tsuna worriedly run to adult Lambo checking if the other has acquired other injury.

Adult Lambo blink first tried to process the concern question with his dizzy mind. "Yare… yare don't worry Vongola am ok for now." Unfortunately his mind has not yet fully processes his surrounding.

Confuse by the word 'for now' he ask again. "Eh what do you mean 'for now'?"

Instead answering Tsuna Adult Lambo practically look wildly remembers something spotting Yamamoto he hastily launch himself at the baseball lover tugging at the sleeve. "Takeshi-niisan! Hurry Hibari-san was on labor. NOW." He hysterically yells. When he felt the other become stiff he turns to whine loudly. "Why aren't you moving? Come on." He groans loudly in exasperation. "Your 'wife' is calling for you he asks me or more like threatening me to 'fetch' and 'deposit' you to him even if you are kicking and screaming his word not mine he also add that if needed I should just knock you unconscious so I can drag you he suggested that I use my electrocution or beat you to bump just to get you there, really your wife can be exaggerated sometime." He continued his ranting lost on his world not noticing the dark aura that forming in Hibari, confuse Ryuutsuki that was trying to peer behind Hibari, Tsuna's sweat dropping, bewilder Ryohei and Gokudera, and amuse looking Yamamoto and Reborn. "Yare yare really as if his in being giving birth to your son didn't freak you out _lots _of course you will run _full speed_ahead to him. _Goodness_ he alsothreatens me that if I failed the task he will skin me alive or his almighty praise 'I bite you to death' really am starting to question your taste Takeshi-niisan or your sanity for starter." He halt for a moment to catch his breath then he snort. "His just brave because of his tonfa if he doesn't it will be a fair fight. Tch I personally teach him a lesson he will never forget." He laugh evilly he was about to continued his heart pouring and revenge skim or more like misery situation and dream revenge when Hibari had have enough he swing his tonfa then smack the ranting teen in the head. Hard. "Ouch you-" Turning around to give the person some piece of his mind for hitting him for unknown reason his breath caught in his throat when he saw the culprit. "Wha-" Cutting himself he look at Hibari form up and down looking intently specially on the prefect stomach then look around his expression turn to recognition to horrified in second. "Don't tell me." He blurted out he nervously turn his gaze at the fuming Hibari.

"What. Did. You. Said. Herbivore."

The heavy atmosphere spread and the silent hung, oblivious by this Ryuutsuki tackle the cow clad teen making them stumble in the floor. Adult Lambo let out a surprise 'oof' and Ryuutsuki with his "Uncle Lambo." gleeful squeal recognizing his favorite Uncle –since Lambo indulge him in sweet food everytime they hang-out and it's EVERYDAY and the teen acted like his age so they are buddy-buddy-.

Before Adult Lambo thought to open his mouth to speak he was interrupted when the pink smoke envelop him again. Tsuna anxiously wait for the smoke to disappear when it did they saw Lambo crying and squirming under the weight of confuse looking Ryuutsuki trying to get out. "WAHH get off your heavy!" He was about to push the other boy when Yamamoto lifted Ryuutsuki up on his arm when he felt that no weight is holding him down he run toward the kitchen. "WAHH… MAMA THEY BULLYING LAMBO-SAN." The sound of his cry echo in the silent room and its occupant. The heavy silent only break when Nana goes in the living room with Lambo in her arm sobbing loudly.

"Tsu-kun why is Lambo-kun crying you shouldn't bully him." She scolded playfully hushing Lambo to calm him down.

"Ahh that's not it mom it was all misunderstanding." Tsuna try to explain.

"Shush Tsu-kun say sorry now. See Lambo-kun I scolded him so it's alright." She reassures him she turns to look at the new faces. "Hello dear your Tsu-kun's new friend right. I'm Nana his mom and who's this adorable boy?" She smiles at them warmly.

"Ah mom this is Hibari-san and Ryuutsuki his…" Tsuna pause he didn't know if he should say the word 'son' luckily Ryuutsuki help him intentionally or not.

"Hello. I'm Ryuutsuki nice to meet you." He shyly said bowing slightly smiling when he look at her again.

Cooing at the cute boy she squeal, pinching the boy cheek. "What an adorable boy you are and smart too." The three exchange look while Yamamoto beam, Hibari and Reborn hide there smirk. Nana set the sniffing Lambo down. "Well while waiting for the girls to return am going to go back in the kitchen to make cookie for the little once ok?" She didn't wait for the answer she just processed to make her way.

They can hear her giggle about dressing up, camera and picture later they can not help sweat dropping at the women's retracting back.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Ryuutsuki

Summary: Who is the kid that suddenly show up and where did he came from?

Pairing: 8018/ YamaHiba

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!

Author notes: This is my first fanfic so be a dear and be sensible to your comment. Thank you enjoy reading.

Chapter 6

When Nana's out of sight they sit down no one dare to speak the occasionally sniffing of Lambo is the only one you can hear in the living room. Yamamoto is still clutch Ryuutsuki in his arm looking at the boy in mixture of awed and curiosity it goes the same from Hibari in someway and the other occupant shifting there gaze between the two teen waiting for there reaction from the revelation no one utter a word lost in there own thought unfortunately or fortunately the meaning of 'The Inside Thought' did not applied to one boxing fellow.

"EXTREME He can hold his breath longer than me. Haha" Ryohei outburst jumping on his sit in excitement and completely forget about the meaning behind the circumstances.

They look at the boxer like he had grown another head for all the unexpected revelation he only note the one that's not necessary.

Aggravated he smacks the boxer on the head. "IDIOT! You didn't get it do you?" He yells he didn't let the other answer he point his thumb at Yamamoto's direction. "It means the brat is the future son of the baseball idiot and the bastard do you get it now? For all the detail you can get you came up with the pointless one." He grab exclaim at the furiously shaking Ryohei making the boxer dizzy.

Tsuna hurriedly come to Ryohei's aid. "Whoa.. Gokudera-kun calm down."

Reborn watching amusingly the whole scene divulge. "Look like the boy is telling the truth behind his parent." They look up at the hitman waiting for him to continued. He turns his gaze at the curious boy. "Tell up Ryuutsuki. What happen before Yamamoto found you?"

"Before Daddy found me?" He asks caution. The hitman nod looking at the boy closely.

"Well…" He begin fidgeting slightly at the gaze of the hitman. "Um… Well-"

"Tch will you spill it out." Gokudera snap loudly annoy by the boy installing.

"Maa Gokudera don't be like that." Yamamoto scolded lightly his only answer was the glare from said person.

Frowning at this Ryohei decided to also scold the other after he recovers from his dizzy state. "Octopus head don't be extremely mean to young Ryuutsuki." Only to be the new receiver Gokudera's glare.

Before they can start another shouting match Tsuna talk. "Come on guys don't start now you're scaring the poor boy." He said pleadingly he stand between the two agitated teen pushing them a part.

As if on cue the little one begin to cry Yamamoto pat the boy head lightly trying to calm him down. Hibari glare at the two culprits menacingly then turn his attention to the boy softening his gaze he join Yamamoto in comforting the boy by rubbing it back making the occupant of the room awe at the parent-like attitude of the two Guardian.

When Ryuutsuki was calm enough with wavering voice hiccupping slightly "We were playing hide and seek inside the house U-Uncle Lambo was the seeker." Ignoring his Uncle Hayato's mumbling of 'Tsk trust the stupid cow to join some childish game.' "I was going to hide in Mommy's office but… But **I GET LOST**." He exclaim on verge of tears again. "I-I open the door that look scary to ask but there's no one inside and I saw the baz…baazz…Ahh…" He frowns in concentration trying to remember what it called. "The thing that go boom with pink smoke."

"Just as I though he use the bazooka that had been modified."

"You mean the one we use to get back home when we are in the future?" Tsuna blurted now looking at the boy in wonder when his tutor just nods at him.

"I wonder how that happens." Gokudera pointedly look at the prefect. "You're a guy right?" His answer was a swift smack on the head and glare. "Ouch! What I was only asking." He said defensibly scowling while rubbing his abuse head.

"Because that Extremely rude Octopus head." Ryohei waving his finger in emphasis as if he was talking to a kid.

"Tch shut up Lawn head."

"Enough about that we can ask Lambo about it later. But first thing first." Reborn firmly said the two stop when they saw the glint on the hit man eyes satisfied he turn to the boy. "Now did you _accidentally_ activate the bazooka?" Reborn inquire in scolding manner as if he know how the boy did it.

Shifting slightly under Reborn gaze it was beginning to scare him he was making some decision if he should tell the truth or not. If he tell the truth his parent will surely scold him and get punish in the form of not going to eat any sweet food it going to be the same if he tell lie if not more punishment. Looking up at the adult face he easily adopt his puppy eye's look he nodded. "I-I was trying to look inside the thing because I get curious I just climb on it but it sway then fall on the floor then I don't know what happen the pink smoke just appear out of nowhere. Wahh… I'm sorry I didn't means to broke it please don't take away my sweet food." He wails hugging Yamamoto's chest pressing his now tear stain face they sweat drop at the boy out burst.

Snorting in amusement Gokudera can not help blurted out. "His baseball idiot son alright."

"So Whose the _mother_?" ask a cold voice.

"Tch are you deaf or something? It's the bastard we already finish discussing that." He airily said waving in Hibari's direction in emphasis not noticing that he was talking to someone else. "You're not just deaf also blind can't you see they look a like." He said sarcastically. "Lawn head stupidly already rub on you."

"OI" Ryohei loudly exclaim.

"That's rude Gokudera-kun"

"Well were _sorry _for not catching the mother part conversion since we just arrive." The female voice also sarcastically replied.

"Tch your – Wha!" Gokudera immediately stop looking at the door where the voice coming from he accidentally look at Bianchi's uncover face he instantly fainted.

"Haha Lambo-san will take revenge on stupidera." He pulled a marking pen out of nowhere he was about to draw on Gokudera's face but Tsuna snatch it on him before he can actually draw something. Glaring a bit at Tsuna he with head held high he march toward the kitchen.

"You're finally here TO THE EXTREME."

"Welcome back. Here I help you with that." Tsuna taking the grocery bag he also grabs the sushi bag before he forgets.

"Thanks you Tsuna-kun." Kyoko smile making Tsuna blush he return gesture.

"Don't forget the one our carrying Tsuna-kun." Bianchi reminded him.

"O-Of course Bianchi-san." He stuttering said taking the other bag.

"Let me help you Tsuna-kun to the extreme." Ryohei offered taking the other bag and brought it in the kitchen with Tsuna in tow.

Bianchi settle Ipin down on the couch near her before she took a sit next to Gokudera, she look at Yamamoto and Hibari the latter just glare at her then he turn his glare to the three girls that bravely coming near Ryuutsuki who by this point stop his crying and also peering at the approaching girls.

"Do you thinks he also recognize us?" Chrome asks she walk caution.

"Hmm I don't know. Maybe since he recognize Niisan." Kyoko answer her.

"Hahi his so adorable just like what Ryohei said." Haru squeal the other two nods also cooing at the boy. "Hello I'm Haru this is Kyoko, Chrome-chan and that's Bianchi." She while pointing at the said person.

"He told us about Ryuutsuki when we arrive here earlier so we somehow know about him." Chrome explains when she caught the surprise look on Yamamoto's face he nods in understanding.

"Hahi luckily I brought my camera with me we can dress him up and the other kid also and take pictures." Haru immediately rummage her bag.

"I ask Nana-san if we can borrow some children clothes." Chrome stride toward the kitchen.

"Neh Yamamoto-kun can I?" Kyoko ask extending her arm toward the boy indicating her meaning Yamamoto first look at the boy who nod at him. Yamamoto pass the boy to the squealing girl he turn to the person next to him only to find Hibari was glaring at him accusingly he just grin in return then the prefect ignore him in favor of watching Ryuutsuki closely.

The kitchen door slam open admitting Ryohei carrying that happily carrying tray of cookies, sushi and popcorn behind him was Tsuna with the drinks.

"Let start our sleepover TO THE EXTREME." Ryohei cheered pumping his fist in the air the other also cheered in agreement.

Gokudera have woken sometime ago and thankfully Bianchi had put her goggle on. It was enjoyable and fascinated evening if you ignore the few loud arguments between Gokudera and Ryohei that was easily resolve as Tsuna and Kyoko as the referee before the two actually fight even Reborn can see that Hibari was enjoying since he disregard the crowding and noise. Of course the day will not end without commotion it was the Vongola Family we are talking about _in one room _thankfully without to much damage in Tsuna's property. The evening had started by different activity Ryohei, Tsuna and Gokudera was playing some card game, Bianchi stroll in the kitchen, Lambo and Ipin busy there self's in eating the snacks on the table, Yamamoto and Hibari were playing play station after some pestering. The girls was busy with there own dressing up and taking picture of Ryuutsuki as there model the kid was willingly allow them while eating lollipop. Nana also with them suggesting and producing clothes that Tsuna wore when his toddler but there is also dresses that Tsuna saw for the first time.

Hours later...

After wearing all the clothed Haru's camera low bat -thankfully capturing the last outfit the boy was wearing- a loud squeal was erupted surprising the other occupant of the room they look at the direction it's coming from only to jaw drop at what they saw in the middle of the girls stood Ryuutsuki dress in Namimori School Uniform in mini version jacket over his shoulder, black shoes his arms was cross on his chest and surprisingly Hibird settle on his silky black hair and he was also pouting… I mean his big brown eyes were glaring at them. All in all he was a small carbon copy of Hibari Kyouya in his prefect mode.

"Wow his Extremely look like Hibari." Ryohei said not taking his eyes on the boy that now was smiling happily making his way on his shock parents.

"For the first time we agree on something." Gokudera nod in agreement also looking at the boy. "But then again he looks like the baseball idiot when he was smiling or with his happy face expression what's with the puppy eyes." He added Ryohei only nod.

They look at the two teen in shock they watch the two in amusement when continuo talk and agreed on something. Amuse by this Tsuna can not help but ask. "Perfect mix?"

"Perfect mix." The two teen agreed at the same time they look at each other before continuing the game.

They laugh at Gokudera and Ryohei when the two blush slightly in embarrassment. Tsuna chuckle lowly shaking his head he also focus his attention to the game.

Hibari just ignored them and focus his attention on his screen along with Ryuutsuki now sitting on his lap joyfully and contently watching his parent play while eating his cookie on his hand and the other was hugging his plushe -Tsuna return the stuff toy to him when he return with the playing card- the cookie plate next to the Cloud Guardian. Reborn was sitting on the sofa watching the occurrence while drinking coffee.

They continued again except the girls were helping Nana in returning the clothes back up. And the evening well not end without the disaster and the culprits no surprise there the two loud duo of course Lambo also partake in that disaster accidentally. The objective of the games was who ever lose will drink a glass of water.

"Extreme its Octopus head time to drink again." Ryohei happily declare he reach over to fill the glass but Gokudera snatch the pitcher to his hand accidentally spilling some on Lambo's head. Lambo jump up when he felt the cold water causing his head to collide on the pitcher spilling some on the next victim HIBARI KYOUYA.

Hibari slowly turn to menacingly glare at the culprit, the air in the room become still the two receiving end of the treatment back away slowly keeping some distance thankfully Bianchi interfere coming out of nowhere holding a plate of something color violet with bug and smoking on it.

"If you're going to fight I suggest a game that will not destroy the house." Bianchi smoothly said the other look at her in interest waiting for her to continuo specially Yamamoto upon hearing the word game. "Who can eat MY cookies as many as he can without fainting win. But if you thoroughly want to fight am going to throw this in your childish head." There interesting reaction change to one of pure horror with addition of paling face.

Yamamoto laugh nervously shaking his head in decline Tsuna do the same, Lambo was busy trying to calm himself with Ipin patting his back, Hibari scowl at the plate on Bianchi's hand considering the consequence the violet color and smoke that coming to it seems not good specially it smell he just turn to resume his play in show of not wanting to partake he just bite them to death when this herbivore thing over while Ryohei was looking at the cookies with Extremely contemplative look.

"A-Are you CRAZY? We can die by eating your poison cookies!" Gokudera bellow he was brave or idiotic enough to question Bianchi's sanity while pointing at the curse cookie.

"Then don't fight." She glare at him clearly offended. Gokudera return her gesture with pleasure.

Haru and the two other girls emerge on the kitchen to see what was happening thankfully Nana would still busy cooking after they finish organizing the clothes back.

Haru hesitantly raised her hand the two turn there glare at her obviously she was interrupting something swallowing she continued none the less. "H-Hahi I just want to suggest that we should just watch the movies that we brought if you don't mind."

Tsuna nervously agreed. "I think Haru-chan's right we can take a break for a well."

Haru throw herself at Tsuna's arm. "See even Tsuna agreed to Haru."

"Get off of Juudaime you No-brain woman before you contaminate him." Gokudera start prying Haru.

**Bang**

Jumping in astound by the gun fired they look at Reborn who innocently look back at them. "Now that I have all your attention a movie marathon is necessary. Any objection?" His eyes twinkling in sternly and mirth when they shiver by the look then shook there head.

Kyoko rummage inside the bag that on top of the t.v when she found what she's looking for she pass it to Reborn. "Here Reborn you can choose the movie."

Reborn accept the movies looking into them one by one. Tsuna didn't know but with every title that revealed he can not help the feeling of dread creeping up his body especially when Reborn hands stop at the dreadful movie that Reborn raised up toward him signaling he play it. Tsuna was about to protest but Reborn stare at him hardheartedly making his protest stock on his throat and thankfully Hibari didn't attack him when he said that they need to pause there play so they can watch the movie of course that happen because Yamamoto drag Hibari to the couch the latter protest for a while he only calm down when Ryuutsuki also want to watch.


End file.
